Currently, it is common practice in the field of litigation to maintain litigation documents, such as pleadings and correspondence, in folders, books, binders, and other similar paper-based organizational tools. In large litigations, multiple binders are used to store each category of litigation documents, and it becomes difficult and time-consuming to locate particular documents. There are a few computer-based tools that assist in the organization and storage of litigation documents, such as “Blaze” from Summation Legal Technologies, Inc., and “ProLaw” from ProLaw Software, Inc. Computer-based tools such as these typically store litigation information in a database that must be queried by a user to obtain desired information. Queries may identify a date range, or a document description, or similar identification data, and often result in the return of multiple “hits”. The returned hits occasionally identify the desired information, but often also identify a great deal of irrelevant information. A user must typically enter multiple queries and sort through irrelevant information before locating the desired information.
It would be desirable for a litigation management system to provide an easy-to-use interface that provides a logical relationship between litigation information, and allows a user to quickly locate and view desired litigation information.